L'Armée de Dumbledore
by Reilza
Summary: L'Armée de Dumbledore est confronté à une menace, elle décide alors de se lancer dans une mission de sauvetage
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Le vent secouait les branches et les feuilles des arbres, les nuages parsemés dans le ciel semblaient hésiter à le recouvrir entièrement. Le lac remuait au rythme des soufflements. Le parc de Poudlard était calme, bercé par la mélodie que produisait ses éléments. Des acclamations provenant du terrain de Quidditch venait briser ce paisible moment.

« Poufsouffle marque ! Désormais l'équipe mène 120 à 50 face à Gryffondor ! Gryffondor est dans une situation inconfortable ! Arriveront-ils à reprendre le dessus ? ». hurla Lee dans son mégaphone.

Harry survolait le terrain, il scrutait chaque recoin du terrain en espérant percevoir ne serait ce qu'une fraction de seconde le reflet doré de la balle. « Si je trouve le vif d'or maintenant, on gagne » pensa t'il. Il était tellement absorbé par sa mission qu'il oublia tous ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, ce n'était plus que lui et le vif d'or. Un cognard arriva à sa droite à toute allure, il le percuta de plein fouet et failli le faire chuter dans le vide. « Ouch Potter vient de se faire percuter par un cognard lancé par Allen ! Espérons qu'il n'a pas trop de côte cassé... ». Il retrouva rapidement ses esprits et monta de plus en plus haut dans les airs sous les rires des Serpentards. Harry surveillait l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse du coin de l'œil en redoutant le fait que celui-ci aperçoivent le vif d'or avant lui. Il faisait de large cercle au dessus du terrain. Il ne pleuvait pas mais depuis le début du match de gros nuages gris était venu obscurcir le ciel cachant ainsi le soleil ce qui rendait la visibilité assez difficile. « Oh on dirait qu'il y a du mouvement près des anneaux de l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Poufsouffle s'approche dangereusement du gardien. Fuller passe à Leigh mais la passe est trop puissante, il n'arrivera jamais à… Oh si incroyable Leigh à rattrapé le souaffle du bout des doigts ! C'était moins une Leigh ! » Ajouta Lee sous les acclamations des supporters de Poufsouffle. « Il est maintenant face au gardien, oh mais qu'est ce que … ? ». Le public retînt son souffle, les trois poursuiveurs et les deux batteurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor vinrent former une barrière entre Leigh et les anneaux, empêchant ainsi celui-ci de marquer. « Ha ha ! Bien jouer ça c'est un esprit d'équipe ! ». Les supporters de Gryffondor les applaudirent. De l'autre côté du terrain un sourire apparu sur le visage de Harry. Il changea de direction et continua à voler malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait sur son côté droit. Lors de l'action de ses coéquipiers il avait interrompu sa recherche. « Maintenant c'est à moi de jouer, je dois trouver ce vif d'or avant qu'il ne fasse trop sombre et que je ne puisse plus percevoir quoi que ce soit». Cependant sa vision s'assombrissait de plus en plus, il faisait de plus en plus noir, il ne percevait même plus le manche de son balai, il mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'entendait plus rien aussi, ni la voix de Lee, ni les acclamations des supporters. « Le cognard de tous à l'heure m'a blessé plus que je ne le pensais ? Je suis tombé de mon balai ? , se questionna Harry ». Il faisait de plus en plus obscur. Sa tête tournait, il se sentait chavirer…

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante, la sueur perlait à son front, son cœur cognait fort contre sa poitrine. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, la vision du dortoir familier le calma un peu, « un cauchemar » murmura t'il, avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il fixa le toit de son lit à baldaquin un moment. Puis se leva, et mit ses lunettes. Le dortoir était vide, il jeta un regard à travers la fenêtre. Il faisait beau, de nombreux élèves profitaient de leur journée du samedi au soleil dans le parc. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, « il doit être midi passé, pensa Harry ». Hagrid devait être chez lui car il apercevait de la fumée s'échappant de la cheminée. « Je devrais lui rendre visite aujourd'hui avec Ron et Hermione, on à pas encore eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui depuis la rentrée ». Il se détourna de la fenêtre et commença à s'habiller perdu dans ses pensées. Il mit beaucoup plus de temps à enfiler ses vêtements, son cerveau était tourmenté par les évènements de son rêve. Lorsqu'il descendit dans la salle commune, elle était quasiment déserte. Il l'a traversa d'un pas rapide et se mit à la recherche de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il décida d'abord de vérifier la Grande salle, il était l'heure du déjeuner il y avait donc de bonne chance pour qu'ils soient la bas. Même s'il songeait principalement à son cauchemar, pour le moment il ne pouvait ignorer son ventre qui produisait des bruits de plus en plus sonores.

Ha Harry ! Enfin ! On se demandait s'il ne fallait pas venir te réveillé, dit Hermione en l'apercevant.

Elle et Ron étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre à la table des Gryffondor, celui-ci se retourna quand Harry arriva à leur hauteur.

'Jour dit Harry en s'asseyant,

Bien dormi ? questionna Ron avec un sourire moqueur,

Harry ne fit pas attention à sa remarque et commença à remplir son assiette de pâté en croute chaud, de bœuf et aux rognons dans une sauce épaisse avec des pommes de terre et différents légumes. Il écouta plus qu'il ne participa à la conversation qui avait repris entre eux, Hermione tentait d'expliquer à Ron un sort difficile que le professeur Flitwick leur avait appris une semaine plus tôt et qu'il était nécessaire de maitriser. Il repensait à son rêve. Il avait déjà fait plusieurs rêves étranges, plusieurs rêves qui d'ailleurs n'était pas seulement le fruit du hasard. L'année dernière il rêvait sans cesse d'une porte qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Il repensa douloureusement au rêve manipulé par Lord Voldemort qui avait entrainé le décès de son parrain… il secoua la tête afin de remuer ses pensées pour se concentrer. Encore aujourd'hui il ne se pardonnait toujours pas d'avoir joué un rôle dans la mort de Sirius et des larmes de tristesse et de colère étaient apparues aux coins de ses yeux. Ne voulant pas que ses amis le remarque, il but une grande gorgé de jus de citrouille. Lorsqu'il reposa son verre il ne pensait plus à Sirius mais à son rêve inhabituel. C'était plutôt cette mystérieuse obscurité qui l'inquiétait. « Et si c'était encore lui qui s'infiltrait dans mes rêves ? Après tous il en à le pouvoir, l'occlumancie n'a jamais fonctionné avec moi… Ou alors c'est moi qui est réussit à m'introduire dans sa tête à lui pensa immédiatement Harry. Je l'ai déjà fait… Non, dit une autre voix dans sa tête, Dumbledore avait assuré que Voldemort avait coupé la connexion spéciale qui les liaient l'un à l'autre. Alors qu'est ce que c'était ? Bah, finit il par penser, c'est surement un rêve sans aucune signification, c'est surement le stress du prochain match qui me perturbe». Cette pensée le sortit immédiatement de sa torpeur et lui décrocha un sourire, il prit un morceau de la tarte à la mélasse, la première bouchée fondit dans sa bouche. Il se sentait plus heureux.

On va dehors ? Profitons du soleil avant qu'il ne disparaît, dit Harry aux deux autres avec un sourire.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent et la puissance de Voldemort ainsi que celle de ses partisans de l'ombre sévissaient de plus en plus. Le désespoir, la terreur, la douleur, les ténèbres et la mort étaient présent dans le monde des sorciers et dans le monde des moldus. C'était tous les jours maintenant que des décès, parfois dans d'horribles conditions, avaient lieu. Plusieurs membres de l'ancienne armée de Dumbledore suppliaient sans cesse Harry de restituer leur organisation secrète. Harry finit par accepter, il semblait important de savoir correctement se défendre avec le monde dangereux dans lequel ils vivaient. Ainsi tous avaient repris leur activité clandestine. Les membres progressait de plus en plus ce qui permit un rehaussement collectif du moral.

C'est parce que quand on se sent plus fort, on a l'impression que rien ne nous résiste, dit Hermione, lorsque Harry lui fit par de ses impressions.

Ainsi s'écoulaient les semaines, les premières neiges arrivaient, et les vacances de noël approchaient à grand pas. Les rêves d'Harry étaient de plus en plus sombres et ténébreux. Mais c'était toujours des rêves sur sa vie quotidienne, ainsi il ne s'en inquiéta pas et évita d'en parler à quiconque.

Le dernier jour avant les vacances, Harry se rendait à la Salle sur Demande en compagnie de Ron et Hermione pour leur dernière réunion. Ils discutaient avec joie de leurs projets au Terrier. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le septième étages Harry commença à se sentir mal, les ténèbres l'entourèrent une fois encore, il ne voyait plus rien, il ne sentait plus la présence de ses amis à ses côtés, il n'arrivait plus à bouger il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, il était debout, la tête pencher en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte essayant d'happer le moindre souffle d'air. Il finit par s'écrouler sur le sol, la sensation s'était évaporé, mais Harry ressentait toujours une désagréable sensation au niveau de ses poumons,

- Harry ! Harry ! Scandait Ron, que s'est il passé ?

À genoux et les mains sur le sol Harry tremblait, il essaya de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, il respirait avec force, remplissant ses poumons comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait. Il commençait à se sentir mieux et se releva lentement, mais ses tremblement ne s'arrêtaient pas.

- Que s'est-il passé Harry ? Redemanda Ron. Hermione le regardait le visage pâle, elle semblait incapable de formuler un mot.

- Je ne sais pas, j'avais… j'avais l'impression d'être emprisonné sous l'eau, dit Harry qui réalisa soudain, j'étais sous l'eau et je ne pouvais plus bouger, ni respirer…, continua Harry en tremblant.

Tous les deux le fixèrent pendant un moment sans rien dire. Soudain, un hurlement surgit au bout du couloir, ce qui les fit régir aussitôt et se mirent à courir afin d'atteindre le mur en face de la tapisserie de Barnabas le follet, la salle sur demande était ouverte et on y voyait plusieurs membres de l'AD regroupés.

-Que s'est il passé ? demanda Hermione qui avait retrouvé ses esprits.

Ils étaient tous regroupé en cercle et regardait quelque chose au sol, certains étaient apeuré et ne pouvaient empêcher leurs larmes de couler, d'autre l'air effaré ne disait rien et fixait le sol les yeux écarquillés. Harry, Ron et Hermione se rapprochèrent, Hermione étouffa un cri. Sur le sol étaient jonchées des photos qui représentaient certains membres de l'AD, tous étaient attachés par ce qui ressemblait à une corde noir, leur bras et leurs jambes étaient liés, leurs corps subissaient de violente secousse comme s'ils souffraient horriblement, un bâillon les empêchait d'hurler. Ces photos étaient accompagnées d'un mot écrit à même le sol dont les lettres d'un noir de jais scintillaient à la lueur des torches. « Dumbledore à de puissants ennemis, son armée va en subir les conséquences ».


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : **

« - Il faut que l'on prévienne quelqu'un

Mais qui veux-tu prévenir ?

Dumbledore !

Il n'est pas à Poudlard pour le moment

Alors un des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix !

Non,

Mais…Pourquoi ?

Parce que Hermione ! Hurla Harry,

Ils marchaient tous les deux d'un pas vif dans le couloir, Ron marchait derrière eux sans dire un mot, Harry réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de voir,

« C'est de la folie pensa t'il, de la vrai folie »

Mais Harry je …

Hermione laisse moi réfléchir !

Mais il n'y a rien à réfléchir, nous devons en parler à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui saura quoi faire !

Hermione, tu crois sincèrement que ceux qui ont kidnappés les membres de l'AD n'ont pas pris leurs dispositions pour couper toutes relations avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Mais il doit forcément y avoir un moyen ! Rogue ou Mcgonagall sont dans le château on devrait pouvoir leur parler !

Non, dit simplement Harry

Ils étaient arrivés dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, quelques élèves étaient encore dans la salle malgré l'heure tardive, Hermione baissa la voix

Harry tu fais une erreur,

Au contraire Hermione,

Nos amis sont en danger et toi tu refuses de demander de l'aide, murmura t'elle froidement

Ron, montre lui ce que tu as trouvé,

Ron, silencieux jusqu'à la, s'avança vers Hermione et lui montra un parchemin, celle-ci le pris curieuse et se mit à le lire

Oh non, laissa t'elle échapper

Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi on ne peut pas les prévenir ?

Oui, mais… Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?, finit t'elle par demander, les larmes aux yeux.

Je ne sais pas Hermione, mais il va falloir le découvrir, et sauver tous le monde

Hermione se mit à trembler, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues attirant sur elle des regards intrigués par certains élèves de Gryffondor, elle laissa tomber le parchemin sur le tapis, Ron s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça,

Ne t'inquiète pas tous va finir par s'arranger, dit il en lui caressant les cheveux doucement, je te le promets,

Comment peux tu promettre une telle chose, demanda Hermione en se dégageant légèrement de son étreinte, comment peut tu en être si sur ?

Des larmes continuèrent à couler sur ses joues, des gouttes perlaient au bord de ses cils, Ron lui essaya une larme.

Je ne suis sur de rien, finit il par dire après un long silence, mais la seule chose que je sais c'est que je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal, dit il avec un sourire. Il resserra son étreinte et lança un regard inquiet à Harry. Celui-ci ramassa le parchemin, le lu et soupira. La même encre noir charbonneuse découverte plus tôt ornait le parchemin.

« Post Scriptum : L'Ordre du Phénix n'est plus »


End file.
